User talk:Bot finder
STOP!!! EIGHT YEAR OLDS COME TO THE CLUB PENGUIN WIKIS AND WHAT DO THEY KNOW ABOUT PREGNACY!!!! STOP WITH THIS YOU'RE RUINING THESE WIKIS!!!! EVERYTIME YOU MAKE A SNAPPY COMBACK BOTH THE WIKIS GET WORSE AND WORSE AND WORSE. RIGHT NOW THE CLUB PENGUIN WIKI IS LIKE THE STOCK MARKET GOING DOWN AND DOWN AND DOWN! I KNOW ABOUT 5 8 AND UNDERS WHO COME HERE!!! SO, STOP--Happyface (This is Your Co-Webmaster Speaking) 04:33, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Calm down. I was replying to TurtleShroom's block and then I had no intention of returning unless I was unblocked. It may be painful at first, but if the laws are replaced the wiki will heal and may even make it to spotlight! You don't have to reply. Unless it's extremely insulting I won't reply. Club Penguin Wiki will never make it to spotlight if they don't change. There is another inactive Club Penguin Wiki, I think I might work there. Perhaps it will succeed. Bye!--Bot finder 04:47, 24 December 2008 (UTC) You Know My Location?! BE GONE! NEVER COME BACJK! Sir, I don't know how you found where I live, but you are to NEVER disclose where I live, nor where I come from. I barely mentioned Georgia, but to know my hometown.................. that's just scary.] That would officially dub you a "stalker" or a "Internet predator", and Stalkers have no right to edit here. I, for the sake of my life, banish you forever from this wiki, under all the power I have. Expect a Wikia Staff notification, a call to my family, and the possible disappearence of me from the Wiki. I hope you're happy. I shall never allow you to speak of my hometown, you are to never speak of my hometown, and don't youn even DARE come top my house. I am not a violent person. I don't know how to defend myself. If I did, I'd feel too guilty to attack. The only thing I could do would be throwing throw heavy items. However, my grandfather lives next door, and he isn't afraid to attack, lest he defend my family. My grandfather has told me what he would do if a person came with evil intentions, and it isn't pretty. I am currently sweating, for I have been found. You, Bot Finder, are now an official Risk to My Safety, and should you knock on my door, 911 will be on its way faster than I could say "you're a stalker". I am scared now, and you should feel awful. How could you sleep at night? You now know where I live. Do you know what I look like to?! ARE YOU WATCHING ME?! It's 6:52 AM, Christmas Eve morning. I looked out the wuindow. Nothing. I will now refewr to you as Turtle finder, for you are a stalker. You somehow learned of my hometown. I checked my YouTube page. How foolish I was, leaving my registation password on my profile!! I entered my hometown for my account registartion. How foolish of me, not to take it down! Now you're after me!!! BE GONE! Leave this place! Never come back! I don't care if you were declared a saint. Christian or not, I can't let someone who knows where I am come and attack me, just because I banned them on this database. I'm phoning my grandfather. If you don't leave, I'm calling the Wikia staff. NOW, BE GONE! TurtleShroom, the man whose location you know. Stupid! Well, my my! You have guts, fool. You come here, find TS's hometown, think you can stalk him, and do what all the stalkers do? SURE!STUPID! You just are all special, now you know where a guy lives? Good luck. I've given TS plenty of info to keep creeps like you outta the way, and out of worry. Scum like you is unaccepted. We don't do stalkers. That's not us. Be stupid somewhere else. Peace out, sucka. Yours unfaithfully, --Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 23:42, 25 December 2008 (UTC) RECENTLY USED BY MY IP ADDRESS? Seriously, you made me getting block because they said the IP address has links with you! WHY??? --Alex001 01:32, 26 December 2008 (UTC)